


The Reign of the King in Yellow 黄袍国王的统治

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者：读完钱伯斯的《黄袍国王》，这是我个人版本的"第九集"<br/>【20170402二次校对完毕】</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reign of the King in Yellow 黄袍国王的统治

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Reign of the King in Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236217) by [drop_an_idea_on_a_page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drop_an_idea_on_a_page/pseuds/drop_an_idea_on_a_page). 



> 一点虚无主义的小乐趣。送给crowberry

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
****

**The Reign of the King in Yellow 黄袍国王的统治**  
  
  
  
  “有心理学家认为，进化让人类具备了‘领悟自身’的能力，让我们能够思考有关‘思考’的内容，能够通过共感来实现共存。想想一万年前的人类——作为单纯的采集-狩猎者，我们并不具备在野外存活的能力。我们在生理上并不具备自然的攻击和防御能力——没有爪子，没有利齿，没有天生的盔甲。”Rust Cohle轻挠着发白的额头，那里过瘦的皮肤薄得像纸。他看着眼前的警探，年轻、幼稚，对他冷漠地耸肩，摆着神秘的笑容，“我们并非最敏捷或最强壮的。我们是唯一需要将自己包起来的物种。我们脆弱地赤裸着。那么，我们该怎么做？我们又 _做过_ 什么？所以我们合作——这就是答案——自然中至高无上的选择。我们的大脑发展出一种互相理解的能力：我们能够换位思考，为共同利益共存，在同类中展开竞争。我们低层次的需求是基本一致的，你瞧？——食物、庇护、物种的存活。我们能够合作狩猎、放牧、建造和防御。”Rust静坐了一会儿，沉默着，目光越过整个房间，陷入了想象。他的神色从怀疑转为厌倦，“我会把那个年代当成人类的黄金时代，因为此后人类做的只是不断列出高等需求，像列购物清单一样。然而任何非底层的需求，都只是自我意识那一套狗屎的变体。你不需要那玩意儿也能活着。提升我们的思想就能改善我们的生活？狂妄。我们的存在都不合常理，伙计。我们做的一切，都只是为了让自己脱离自然，我们不觉得自己还需要自然。”  
  
  他抽出另一根烟，在前一根即将熄灭的烟屁股上点燃，慢悠悠地深吸一口，又坐回椅子里笑了起来。“对——我们不觉得自己还需要那玩意儿。我们能从商店买到食物，暖气从线路直吹房间，清水自动流出管道。所有的合作都隐藏在幕后，远离我们。我们戴着名为“社会”的面具，藏起我们真正的本性——我们是向自然不断讨要、进而丢弃自然的哺乳动物。戴着那副‘自我价值’、‘自力更生’的面具——我们到手的所有东西，都是装在瓶里、贴了标签的——那么，为了合作而共感的需要呢？嗯？你了解你邻居的需要吗？他可不会在你挂了之后帮你照顾家庭，或者在没食物的时候和你一道出门打猎。这只和自我提升有关。在我们自欺欺人的自我意识竞赛里，基础的部分正在逐渐崩溃。那所谓的‘更高阶段’根本不存在。而我们也的确不再运用它了。”他伸着一根手指，烟就卡在那根指头和中指之间，“……我们唯一的优势在于——共感。我们弄丢了它。这是个错误，一个由幻想之上的幻想组成的环。”他摇头，缓慢地眨了眨眼，身体前倾，用手指对准他的听众，“你们完了。”他刻意地拿手指了指自己，“而我，我肯定是完了。早死早解脱，不觉得吗？”  
  
  Rustin微笑起来，因为他知道警探们正不舒服地扭动着。他知道警探们正想着下一刻，而不是此刻。  
  
  录像机还在运作，永久记录下Rust手中烟灰掉落的形态和声响，记录着他倒回原处时，椅子的金属支架吱呀呻吟，记录着他一只手扫过金属桌面，赶落那些烟灰的动作，记录着警探们鼓起勇气，准备抛出下个问题时的吐息。  
  
  录像机录下下一个问题。  
  
  “审判和上诉时你都坚持自己是清白的。现在——今天——你打算改口吗？”警探们艰难地吞咽着，连保持声音平稳都略显吃力，“延期执行是不可能的。州长已表示不再过问这个案子，不再过问……你。”  
  
  Rust还带着那种神经兮兮的目光，直奔主题：“你是在暗示我，可以不顾一切地说实话了。或者，你是在暗示我应该……”轻蔑的一挥手，“……用‘坦白’，那种打广告推销式的‘坦白’，来拯救我的灵魂，不是吗？”  
  
  Rust突然闭上了嘴。在任何人身上显得深思熟虑的动作，对于他则是徒劳的轻蔑。他哼了一声，越过桌子直面那两个拼命保持平静的探员。他的双眼见证过恐惧，还必定会见到更多。在他的凝视下，两人只能强迫自己不要退缩。  
  
  “没有人一清二白。”Rust说，“我们的存在便是沆瀣一气，这是自然的失常。”他又向后靠去，用一根烟点燃另一根，“不过我没有杀死那些女孩儿，如果你指的是这个的话。”他随意喷吐着烟雾，“上头规定你们不能往里头带啤酒，嗯？”  
  
  “呃，不能。”  
  
  “上回也没啤酒，下回也不会有。我们早就谈过这些，谈了成千上万遍。可我们还会谈的，再谈个成千上万遍。”他示意监狱守卫，“这儿结束了。”  
  
  “但你答应了十五分钟的谈话。”  
  
  Rust又眨了眨眼，依旧不紧不慢，“你干吗指望一个死人兑现承诺？”他又哼了一声。  
  
  录像结束了。  
  
  Marty盯着屏幕，咬着嘴唇。“就这些？他后来没再说点什么？拿出点能一次性证明他铁定有罪的证据来，你们真的没藏起什么更有说服力的东西吗？”  
  
  警探之一摇了摇头，Marty死死盯着他，看得对方愈发不自在。随后，他拿手指用力戳着眼前的一摞文件：“这个，这个决定了我的人生，这个案子，这个……”他愤怒地抿起了唇，“你们干嘛又提起它？让我看这录像的目的是什么？我早就看了没删节的版本，就在十二年前，那时Rust还没被……”他的整张脸都皱了起来，无法继续说下去。  
  
  “没删节的版本？”  
  
  “你们没看……没看完所有内容？”Marty难以置信地挑眉，“噢，Rust……他痛骂了所有人， _所有人_ ——他骂了重审这案子的探员、州长、媒体、教会、他妈、你妈、所有人。”他的脸抽搐了一下，“除了我。”  
  
  “为什么没有你？  
  
  “该死的我怎么知道。那家伙就是个猜不透的混蛋。”Marty垂下头，“我也上了年纪，管不了这破事了。我都有孙子了，懂吗？我不想再搅和进来。”  
  
  “我们想知道你对最近发生的某些事的看法。”  
  
  室内的空气一瞬凝结，仿佛先前闷了太久，又仿佛所有人都被禁锢于此，先前落定的尘埃再一次浮上半空，而它注定会再次落下又再次飘浮。潜藏在理智和恐惧中的疯狂开始充斥整个房间。  
  
  “你们发现了另一具尸体，对吗？还有别的受害者。”  
  
  他赶在他们表态前点了点头。这些话语早已存在，只是一遍遍重复着它们自身，毫无意义地活着。  
  
  他不得不问：“旧的还是……新的？”  
  
  “新的，非常新。”  
  
  
  
END

  
【我超级喜欢这一篇！！！！超级喜欢！！！！  
【本来一直以为TD的走向大概会和这个差不多的来着23333


End file.
